Reason to Love U
by Lynhart Lanscard
Summary: Alasan untuk mencintai seorang Hinata? Naruto sebenarnya punya segudang alasan untuk dikatakan, tapi yang hanya satu alasan yang ingin dikatakannya saat ini. Sequel De Ja Vu


**Reason to Love U**

**Author: Lynhart Lanscard**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

Kring...kring...kring...suara itu terus berdenging di telinga Uzumaki Naruto, membuatnya tidurnya tak lagi nyaman. Dengan malas dia meraba-raba ke arah mejanya di samping tempat tidurnya, menemukan jam bekernya dan segera mematikan alaram yang menganggu itu. Namun sayang, ternyata bunyi tersebut bukan berasal dari jam bekernya melainkan Ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh dari jam bekernya. Dilihatnya kembali jam bekernya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. _Siapa sih orang idiot yang menelpon sepagi ini?_ pikirnya. Dengan malas dia menekan tombol jawab dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ha..looo," ucapnya malas.

"_O_-_Ohayou_ Naruto-kun!" sahut suara disebrang sana, terdengar sang pemilik suara gugup. Wajar saja sih karena dia sudah menjadi pengganggu tidur Uzumaki Naruto gara-gara telponnya yang telalu pagi ini, tapi ini adalah kabar penting yang tak boleh ditunda lagi.

"Ooh kau Hinata, _ohayou_ juga. Ada apa sih kau menelponku sepagi ini?" suara Naruto terdengar sedikit jengkel.

"A-Anoo...apa kau tahu ada pemadaman yang terjadi tadi malam? Pemadaman itu terjadi kira-kira pada pukul 1.00."

"Mana kutahu, aku sudah tertidur pulas jam segitu! Lagipula memangnya kenapa sih jika ada pemadaman? Sekarang kan listrik sudah menyala lagi, jadi tidak masalah dong." Jawab Naruto ketus.

Tentu saja ketus, memang apa pedulinya pada pemadaman yang terjadi tadi malam. Itu tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya kan, memangnya dia itu operator generator listrik.

"Be-begini, Naruto-kun kan memakai jam beker analog pasangan yang kita beli bersama waktu itu kan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Iya, lagipula kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku memasangnya? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Begini, jam bekerku sepertinya telat dua jam. Sama seperti lamanya pemadaman listrik tadi malam."

"Lalu, kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah kalau jam bekermu terlambat dua jam? Kau kan tinggal memutarnya kembali Hinata, tidak usah laporan seperti ada kebakaran begitu."

Naruto-rupanya masih belum mengerti juga arah pembicaraan ini.

"I-itu dia masalahnya Naruto-kun! Kalau jamku mati, berarti jam Naruto-kun juga mati!"

"Terus kenapa kalau jamku mati, aku kan tinggal...Tunggu dulu Hinata, jam berapa sekarang? Katakan masih pukul 06.00 pagi!" ujar Naruto mulai cemas, keringat dinginnya menetes.

"Ini sudah pukul 08.00 Naruto-kun!" Hinata agak berteriak dari sana untuk bisa membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi aku terlambat sih? Pakai acara membahas pemadaman segala!" ujar Naruto yang kini terburu-buru menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan ponselnya yang kini aktif dengan loudspeakernya.

"Aku kan sudah menelponmu berulang kali tapi tidak diangkat!" ujar Hinata.

"Kau kan bisa masuk ke apartemenku dan membangunkanku! Kita ini kan tinggal satu gedung Hinata!" sahut Naruto dari kamar mandi.

"A-aku juga sudah me-mencobanya kok, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Lagipula pintunya dikunci kan?" ujar Hinata gugup yang berarti dia belum pernah mencoba melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak dikunci kok, kalau dikunci kan kau juga punya kunci cadangannya! Aah perih, shamponya masuk ke mataku!" jerit Naruto dalam kepanikan.

Begitulah pagi hari kedua pasangan mesra kita, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata yang belum begitu lama menjalin hubungan yang mesra ini. Hubungan percintaan mereka baru saja terjadi pada 6 bulan yang lalu ketika Hinata tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto dan menagih janji di masa kecil mereka untuk hidup bersama. Setelah kejadian konyol 6 bulan yang lalu itu, kini mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto-kun, kau salah memakai dasinya," komentar Hinata sembari merapikan dasi yang dipakai terburu-buru itu.

"Aah sudahlah, lagipula nantikan aku bisa rapikan dijalan. Aku sudah telat Hinata!" Naruto menepis lengan Hinata yang tengah merapikan dasinya.

"Tidak boleh, kau harus rapi ketika sampai di kantor. Jangan sampai _Senpai_ dan atasanmu memberikan omelan hanya karena Naruto-kun tidak rapi."

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata merapikan kemeja dan dasinya, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka sudah seperti sepasang suami istri sungguhan.

"Nah sudah rapi, kalau begini kan enak dilihat," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, iya, enak dilihat kok. Apalagi kau yang merapikannya." Komentar Naruto barusan langsung membuat wajah Hinata merah.

"O-oh iya, kau mau sarapan Naruto-kun?" Hinata bertanya untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

"Tidak usahlah, lagipula aku sudah mau terlambat."

"Kalau begitu aku buatkan _bento_ ya, tidak lama kok."

"Hinata, aku sudah mau terlambat!"

Naruto kembali menegaskan perkataanya, sayang hal itu malah membuat wajah sang kekasih menjadi cemberut.

"Baik, baik aku mengerti. Untuk menebus kesalahanku yang tidak menemani tuan putri pada saat sarapan dan makan siang, bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan malam diluar?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, restorannya silahkan tuan putri yang memilihnya. Hamba sebagai rakyat jelata hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun tuan putri pergi."

"_Mou_! Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku terus!"

"Iya, iya, habis wajahmu semakin lucu sih ketika marah."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti kita bertemu di stasiun dekat kantormu saja ya?" usul Hinata.

"Ok. Aah celaka sudah jam segini! _Ittekimasu_!" serunya sambil berlari.

"_Itterashai_!" sahut Hinata.

Belum ada satu menit Naruto sudah kembali, tentu saja Hinata heran dan bertanya,"Apa ada yang tertinggal?"

"Iya, kecupan selamat pagi!"

Cup! Naruto mendaratkan kecupan di kening Hinata dan segera berlari menuruni tangga apartemennya.

"_Mou_ Naruto-kun menggodaku terus! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau terjatuh dari tangga gara-gat berlari seperti itu!"

Tak lama setelah mengucapkan hal itu, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tangga. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah suara Naruto yang terjatuh dari tangga.

Hinata dan Naruto memang sudah resmi menjalin hubungan percintaan dan mendapat restu dari kedua belah pihak keluarga, tapi tetap saja Hyuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata tetap tidak memperbolehkannya tinggal di apartemen Naruto. Namun setelah beberapa bujukan dari sang putri tercinta akhirnya Hiashi memperbolehkan mereka tinggal bersama, asalkan di kamar yang terpisah. Naruto sendiri juga tidak bisa sembarangan masuk ke apartemen Hinata, karena di seluruh ruang apartemen telah terpasang CCTV yang mengawasi selama 24 jam.

Selain itu juga ada Hyuga Neji, sepupu Hinata yang tinggal di Tokyo dan bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara. Dia juga tak kalah protektifnya dibanding Hiashi, jika melanggar aturannya sudah dipastikan nyawanya terancam. Untuk biaya hidup selama di Tokyo, Hinata selalu mendapat kiriman dari ayahnya setiap bulan. Namun, Hinata tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada sang ayah, dia juga bekerja sebagai penulis cerita lepas di sebuah majalah dan kadang-kadang membantu di kantor Neji.

Suasana di kantor seperti biasa, pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan kelihatannya tidak ada habisnya sudah berada di mejanya. Itu sudah pasti perbuatan dari Mitarashi Anko, salah seorang atasan dan _Senpai_-nya di kantor. Dia memang tidak bicara apa-apa mengenai keterlambatan Naruto, namun begitu Naruto tidak sengaja bilang ada janji makan malam dengan kekasihnya, dia langsung memberinya tugas segunung. Naruto berasumsi, Anko sedang kesal karena sepertinya hubungannya dengan sang kekasih sedang tidak lancar dan itu berdampak pada dirinya sekarang.

"Yoo, sedang sibuk Naruto?" ejek Kiba dari balik tumpukan tugas yang menggunung itu.

"Diam Kiba! Kalau tahu aku sedang sibuk, lebih baik kau bantu aku!" sahut Naruto kesal.

"Enak saja, itu tugasmu kan? Lagipula itu kesalahanmu gara-gara terlambat, memangnya ada apa sih kau terlambat ke kantor hampir setiap hari?" tanya Kiba.

"Pacarku telat membangunkanku, padahal jam bekerku mati gara-gara pemadaman listrik semalam..." Belum selesai Naruto berbicara, raut wajah Kiba sudah berubah. Dia seperti mendengar suatu kabar yang sepertinya mustahil terjadi.

"Tunggu Naruto kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Kiba sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Pacarku telat..."

"Apa?"

"Pacar..."

"Maaf sekali lagi."

"Pa..."

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO! Kenapa kau punya pacar lebih dulu daripada aku? Padahal aku ini lebih baik dalam segala hal daripada kau! Pasti kau mengancamnya untuk menjadikannya pacarmu kan? Iya kan? Jawab aku Uzumaki Naruto!" teriak Kiba sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto, sepertiinya dia shock mendengar kalau Naruto sudah punya pacar.

"Mana kutahu bodoh! Itu salahmu kalau kau belum punya pacar hingga saat ini!" sahut Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman Kiba dari kerahnya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti bohong! Tunjukkan foto kalian berdua kalau begitu!" perintah Kiba.

"Ada-ada saja kau ini, memangnya untuk apa aku berbohong begitu?" ujar Naruto sambil merogoh dompetnya dan menyerahkan sebuah _purikura_ foto Hinata dengannya.

Kiba bertambah _shock_, wajahnya pucat dan mulai bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ma-Manis lagi! Naruto, kenapa kau bisa punya pacar secantik dan semanis ini? Jelaskan padaku!"

"Mana kutahu, dia itu temanku sejak kecil dan tahu-tahu kami sudah berpacaran..."

"_Osananajimi_? Memangnya kau ini seorang prontagonis dalam sebuah _manga_ apa? Hubungan romantis macam apa ini Naruto?"

"Cerewet! Kau tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang di taman sana!" sahut Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hei Kiba, jangan berteriak di sini. Mengganggu tidurku saja," gerutu Shikamaru yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa sih kau berteriak terus dari tadi?" sambung Chouji.

"Kalian tidak tahu sih, Naruto itu ternyata sudah punya pacar. Aah kesal aku memikirkannya!"

"Itu saja?" tanya Chouji cuek sambil terus memakan cemilannya.

"Itu hal yang biasa kan? Lagipula apasih menariknya punya hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, asal kau tahu saja punya pacar itu tak seenak yang kau kira Kiba," ujar Shikamaru.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini sudah pernah berpacaran ya Shikamaru. Omonganmu seperti orang sudah berpengalaman saja," tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Dia sudah berpacaran dengan Temari-san dari divisi marketing selama 3 tahun, wajar saja kalau dia bicara seperti itu," Chouji langsung saja melantur.

"EEH? Serius?" ujar Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kau berpacaran dengan Temari-san? Temari-san yang galak dan cerewet itu?"

Naruto langsung mengatakannya tanpa pemilihan perbendaharaan kata yang benar dan sopan terlebih dulu.

"Kau itu ya, setidaknya jagalah ucapanmu di depan kekasihnya _baka_!" sahut Shikamaru kesal.

"Tapi dia itu lebih tua darimu kan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak usah memikirkan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu, kalau suka ya suka, benci ya benci."

"Tak kusangka kau ini orang yang berpikiran sederhana kalau urusan cinta,"ujar Naruto dengan nada memuji.

"Sial! Pengkhianat kalian semua! Diam-diam sudah punya pacar di belakangku! Mulai sekarang kalian tidak akan kuanggap teman lagi! Sial!" teriak Kiba sambil berlari di sepanjang lorong.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Merepotkan."

Selama ini Naruto memang belum memberitahu teman-teman kantornya kalau dia sudah mempunyai seorang pacar, karena dia tidak menganggap bahwa kabar tersebut sangatlah penting dan harus disebarluaskan. Dia hanya memberitahu kepada sahabat-sahabat dekatnya seperti Sasuke dan Sakura. Yah, tadinya dia juga ingin bilang sih, lagipula itu bukan kabar yang harus dirahasiakan tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau efeknya akan seperti ini. Kiba yang bermulut ember itu menyebarkan kabar ini hampir ke semua divisi kantor mereka.

"Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti Kiba, akan kubungkam mulut embermu itu," ujar Naruto yang kini kesal setengah mati.

Tak terasa akhirnya tiba waktu pulang juga, sayang tiba-tiba cuacanya berubah menjadi mendung. Naruto berharap semoga Hinata membawa payung agar tidak kehujanan saat menunggunya. Ketika akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantor, tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hei Naruto!" sapa orang tersebut mengagetkan.

"Oh Shion ternyata, kau belum pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Baru saja mau pulang, harusnya kau bersyukur bisa kusapa sebelum pulang," canda Shion.

"Ya, ya aku bersyukur kok," sahut Naruto menanggapi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau jarang main ke divisiku sekarang? Aku kesepian loh, haha."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu temanilah Kiba, sedari tadi dia terus merengek menginginkan pacar. Aku sampai kesal dibuatnya."

"Enak saja, memangnya aku ini boneka beruang yang selalu menemani orang yang kesepian. Oh iya, sudah lama kita tidak makan malam bersama. Aku punya referensi restoran yang enak, bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" tanya Shion sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Aah, maaf aku sudah punya janji dengan pacarku sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu ya." ujar Naruto canggung.

"Pa-Pacar? Kau sudah punya Naruto, wah hebat! Kapan-kapan kenalkan padaku ya!" ujar Shion riang dan memgang tangan Naruto sebagai tanda ucapan selamat.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata lemas.

Sialnya, tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat kejadian barusan.

"Hi...Hinata, i-ini salah paham kok. Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" ujar Naruto berusaha menenangkan. Sayang Hinata malah berlari kembali menuju stasiun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Oi Naruto, ayo kita kejar! Aku tak mau pacarmu itu salah paham," Shion segera menarik lengan Naruto.

"Tidak usah Shion, kalau kau ikut nanti malah bertambah runyam. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, nanti aku akan menghubungimu kok setelah aku menjelaskan masalah ini padanya." Naruto menolak bantuan Shion dan segera berlari menyusul Hinata.

Tak terasa langit yang mendung itu akhirnya berubah mejadi hujan deras, meski begitu Naruto terus berlari kesana kemari mencari Hinata,. Walaupun diguyur hujan deras seperti itu Naruto masih saja mencari Hinata, dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup seperti itu. Kepalanya sibuk menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. Tangannya sibuk memencet tombol dial di ponselnya untuk membuat panggilan ke ponsel Hinata, namun hasilnya juga nihil. Berulang kali panggilannya direject oleh Hinata. Setelah lelah berlarian kesana kemari, akihirnya dia memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di depan sebuah _konbini_.

"Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begini? Hinata terus saja mereject panggilanku dari tadi, Hinata..."

Naruto benar-benar sedang putus asa saat ini, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi sekarang. Dia terus mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beruntung, akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Kalau Hinata tidak mau menerima panggilan dariku, buat saja panggilan dari nomor pribadi. Aah bodoh! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi!" seru Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat dia kembali menekan tombol dial dan membuat panggilan dari nomor pribadi.

"Ha-halo, dengan siapa saya berbicara?" suara Hinata terdengar pelan dari sana.

"Hi-Hinata, ini aku," sahut Naruto gugup.

"Na-Naruto-kun! Kenapa menelponku? Apa sudah puas berkencan dengan teman kantormu itu?" Hinata terdengar kesal, sepertinya marahnya belum hilang.

"Kau salah paham Hinata, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira!"

"Apa maksudmu "seperti yang kau kira"? Aku tidak mengira kalau perempuan tadi itu adalah mantan kekasihmu yang sedang mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama dengan alasan menemukan restoran yang bagus kok!" Terdengar jelas sekali Hinata itu berbohong.

"Hinata, kau ini terlalu banyak menonton drama. Aku dan Shion itu hanya berteman saja, kami itu masuk bersamaan ke perusahaan ini. Percayalah padaku Hinata, kau itu selalu nomor satu!" seru Naruto meyakinkan.

"Bo-Bohong! Kau saja telah melupakanku saat kita bertemu lagi, padahal kita waktu itu sudah berjanji akan saling mengingat."

"Yah, itu kan karena lain hal. Aku sudah menjelaskannya kan waktu itu, karena aku dulu salah menyangka kalau kau itu laki-laki," ujar Naruto dengan canggung.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilihku?"

"E-Eh? Kalau ditanya seperti itu semua orang juga akan bingung Hinata."

"A-aku serius loh, me-memangnya itu pe-pertanyaan yang aneh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menyukaimu, Hinata. Aku menyukaimu hanya karena aku ingin selalu ada disisimu dan menjagamu, kalau itu bisa dibilang alasan, itu adalah alasanku, Hinata."

"Cu-curang! Kenapa kau berkata se-seperti itu!?"

"Curang apanya? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya Hinata."

"Ka-kalau begini aku kan tidak bisa marah padamu lagi, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menangis haru mendengar alasan Naruto.

"Aduh kau ini, berarti kau sudah tidak marah kan? Katakan dimana kau sekarang, aku akan menyusulmu. Aku masih janji makan malam denganmu kan?"

"Iya, aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Aku ada di taman Koumori- KYAAA!" Hinata tiba-tiba saja berteriak kencang.

"Oi Hinata! Hinata! Ada apa!" Naruto terus memanggil-manggil nama Hinata dengan panik, sayang panggilannya terputus.

"Oi ada apa ini? Jangan bilang Hinata kecelakaan, pasti bohong kan? Aku ini memang cepat khawatir ya, lebih baik aku kesana untuk memeriksanya. Ya, hanya berjaga-jaga saja, bukan panik."

Naruto terus berbicara seperti itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara nyaring sirene ambulans, dan ambulans itu menuju tepat ke lokasi yang Hinata katakan padanya.

"Sial! Hinata kecelakaan! Ini gawat! Gawat!"

Naruto segera berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke Taman Koumori. Kalau dalam keadaan normal harusnya dia bisa sampai dalam waktu 20 menit, namun karena Naruto saat ini sedang cemas dan panik, dia tiba hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Sayang, sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat. Banyak orang sudah berkerumun di taman Koumori, mereka nampaknya tengah memperhatikan para petugas yang tengah mengevakuasi korban. Naruto terus berharap cemas semoga korbannya itu bukan Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Wah kasihan ya wanita itu."

"Iya, sepertinya tadi dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Mungkin kekasihnya."

"Dia sampai menangis seperti itu, kejam sekali kekasihnya!"

"Iya! Kalau ketemu akan kuhajar dia!"

Suara bisik-bisik itu semakin membuat Naruto tak nyaman, dia harus segera memastikan korban kecelakaan tersebut. Sayang, karena banyaknya kerumunan sulit membuatnya melihat posisi dan wajah korban. Beruntung, akhirnya dia dapat melihat kecelakaan tersebut dari sebuah celah yang tercipta. Sayang yang dilihatnya itu bukan hal yang membuatnya gembira, wanita korban kecelakaan itu menggunakan sweeter lavender. Sweeter yang dia berikan pada Hinata dia hari ulang tahunnya. Air mata Naruto langsung mengalir deras, tangisnya tak tertahan lagi. Dia terus berupaya masuk ke tempat kecelakaan dan melihat sendiri wajah Hinata, dia terus meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Katakan kau baik-baik saja Hinata! Kita akan makan malam bersama kan?" teriak Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Pak! Tenang pak, bisa jelaskan Anda ini siapanya korban? Ada hubungan apa dengan korban?" ujar salah satu petugas menenangkan.

"Dia itu kekasihku! Dia itu kekasihku! Kumohon, aku ingin sekali melihat wajahnya!"

"Hei, tolong beri jalan! Biarkan orang ini menemui kekasihnya!"

Namun dirinya terkejut ketika melihat sosok korban kecelakaan barusan, ternyata korban adalah seorang _oba-san_ yang berumur 40 tahunan.

"Maaf pak, sepertinya aku salah. _Oba-san_ ini bukan Hinata, maaf ya pak sudah membuat keributan."

Naruto meminta maaf dengan senyuman yang canggung dan membuat para penonton langsung kecewa karena berharap menyaksikan kejadian yang mengharukan seperti di film-film romantis.

"Aduh kau ini membuat repot kami saja! Ayo semua kembali bekerja!"

"Haah, aku harus bagaimana lagi? Hinata..."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di bangku taman, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuknya dari belakang.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hi-Hinata! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa! Aku sempat khawatir tadi kalau kau yang jadi korban kecelakaan barusan!"

Naruto langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Hinata sepertinya merasa sangat menyesal membuat Naruto khawatir seperti itu.

"Tak apa, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Tentang yang tadi, kau benar0benar tidak marah lagi kan?" tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Tidak kok, aku sudah tidak marah lagi."

"Eh? Swetermu kemana? Jangan-jangan yang kulihat tadi itu benar-benar swetermu?"

"Iya kuberikan pada _oba-san_ itu, habisnya dia sangat kedinginan."

"Oh kalau begitu pakai mantelku. Dasar kau ini, kalau ingin menolong orang lihat keadaanmu sendiri dulu dong. Oh iya, tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak dan menutup telponnya?"

"Itu karena ada kucing yang mengagetkanku, karena refleks aku berteriak dan tanpa sengaja menutup telponnya."

"Haah kepanikanku terbuang percuma."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir..."

"Sudah jangan minta maaf lagi, tidak ada hal yang perlu dimaafkan kok. Lagipula itu kan sudah sewajarnya kalau aku khawatir padamu. Wah gawat sudah jam segini! Ayo kita pergi!"

Naruto langsung menarik lengan Hinata.

"Ke-kemana?" tanya Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Tentu saja makan malam, aku sudah janji kan? Lagipula ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

"Kyaaa!" karena terlalu bersemangat, Hinata jadi tersandung dan dari dalam mantel Naruto yang dikenakannya sebuah benda kotak hitam kecil keluar begitu saja.

"Wah Hinata jangan buka disini!"

Naruto berteriak panik, namun sayang hal itu tak dapat mencegah Hinata untuk membuka kotak hitam miliknya. Sesuai yang diduga, kotak hitam itu berisi sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

"Na-Naruto-kun, i-ini?"

"Yah, tadinya aku sih mau melamarmu di restoran supaya dapat kesan romantis. Karena sudah sudah ketahuan, yasudahlah. Jadi, bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau bersedia menikah denganku?"

"Ya, aku setuju." Hinata menjawabnya dengan diiringi air mata haru yang terus mengalir dari mata lavendernya.


End file.
